Broken
Broken is the fifth episode of Season 1 of Beware the Batman. It premiered on August 10, 2013. Official Description Batman and Lt. Gordon must work together to save people that are trapped inside statues, the handy-work of the notorious criminal known as Humpty Dumpty. Plot The episode opens on a large table loaded with toy soldiers. An unseen figure sets up the soldiers while saying "All the King's horses and all the King's men" in a sinister tone. The scene then turns to a couple walking down the streets of Gotham. They come upon a lifesize statue of a toy soldier mounted on a horse. The Gotham police arrive and move the couple along. Just as they report the statue in, the soldier lowers its rifle and opens fire. The cops, pinned down behind their squad car, return fire and are able to short the statue out and it ceases fire. They carefully approach and, hearing a panicked voice from inside the statue, realize that their is a living person in there. Jim Gordon arrives with back-up and orders the man cut out of the statue-suit. However, Batman arrives and throws a scanner-batarang at the statue. The scan reveals that the suit is, in fact, a bomb capable of wiping out the entire city block. Gordon orders his men to arrest Batman but he vanishes before the police can get to him. Gordon relents and has the bomb squad summoned. At the Manor, Tatsu searches the vase where she had hidden the Soultaker Sword but it is gone. Alfred asks what she is looking for and she replies the she has lost her keys. Jim Gordon and his men have moved the statue-imprisoned man to a facility 300 feet below ground. Jim gets a call from Batman, who hacked the phone and upgraded it. It turns out that the man in the statue is hitman known as "Ice Pick Joe" who works for mob boss Tobias Whale. Despite Gordon's protests, Batman goes to confront Whale and demands to know what happened to Ice Pick Joe. Whale claims to have no idea. Apparently, Joe never came to work a few nights back and Whale assumed that Batman had "happened" to him. Whale considers the conversation ended and orders his men to attack the Dark Knight. Batman easily defeats the thugs and burst into Whale's office but Whale isn't there. Instead, Batman finds a toy cannoneer on the desk. Meanwhile two statues stand in the middle of a street. Each soldier statue has a cannon pointed at the other one and each statue has a man inside. The two statues begin lowering their lighters to the cannon fuses. Just before they can set off their cannons, Batman rolls up in the Batmobile. Batman quickly throws two explosive batarangs that cause street lamps to fall in front of the cannons and deflect the cannonballs away from the trapped men. Batman visits Lt. Gordon at his office and lays it all out. Someone has been picking off Tobias Whale's business associates one by one and now Whale himself is missing. Batman asks Gordon what connects all of this. Gordon replies: "The Dumpler Case." Humphrey Dumpler was a genius accountant that worked for Tobias Whale's mob. He was about to testify against Whale but Gordon failed to protect him and he was badly injured in an attempt on his life. Following this incident Dumpler lost his mind and escaped protective custody. Batman guesses that Gordon will be the next to be targeted and offers to protect him but Gordon refuses and storms out of the office. Back at the Manor, Tatsu still searches in vain for the sword. She finally gives in and asks Alfred for help. He then reveals that he had the sword the whole time and asks how she came to possess it. Later, Batman stands vigil at Gordon's home and listens in on a conversation between him and his daughter Barbara. She remarks on a toy soldier on the table and Batman realizes that Humpty Dumpty is already in the house. He rushes out but is surrounded by three toy soldiers that level their rifles at him and fire. Batman dives out of the way and the soldiers shoot at themselves but, fortunately, these soldiers are empty. Inside, Gordon notices the commotion just as the power goes out. He orders Barbara to escape out the back but she runs right into Humpty Dumpty. He grabs hold of her, giggling maniacally. Gordon tries to free her but Humpty backhands him into the wall. Batman manages to disable the soldiers and runs into the house only to find Barbara, crouched on the floor. She sobs that Humpty took her father away as Batman kneels to comfort her. As the Batmobile races through the city, Batman has he Bat Computer search for last known addresses of Humphrey Dumpler. The best possible lead is the former residence of his grandmother who died under suspicious circumstances. Batman arrives at the old, abandoned house and finds the miniature toy armies and parts for the life-sized explosive statues. Batman has the computer match the harmonic frequency of the material and finds a frequency that will deactivate the explosives. Returning to the manor, Tatsu and Alfred enter the hidden library. Apparently both MI6 and the CIA were searching for the Soultaker Sword. According to legend, the sword has the ability to strip a person of their very soul. Tatsu affirms this as she has seen it firsthand. She was initiated into the League of Assassins while undercover in order to find out the location of Ra's al Ghul. Instead, she found the sword. Realizing that the weapon was too dangerous, even to hand over to the CIA, she went into hiding. This is why she took the job here at the Manor. Alfred understands but is puzzled by one thing. If Silver Monkey knows that she has the sword, why hasn't the League made a major move for it? At the abandoned house, Batman has finished loading the deactivation frequency to his sonic batarangs. Deducing, from the miniature castle, that Humpty Dumpty must have taken Gordon and Whale to a real one. When the caped crusader arrives at the castle, Humpty opens fire on him with a high power cannon. The field is filled with soldier statues that all open fire on Batman. Humpty taunts Batman to find the two that hold Gordon and Whale before they explode. Batman locates Whale first and drags him behind the Batmobile, ordering the mobster to stay there. Whale refuses and runs off, stating that it isn't his fight. Batman eventually finds Gordon and carries him to safety. Humpty shouts that he will not be denied his revenge and fires again, injuring Gordon. Batman tries to reason with Humpty but he will not listen. Batman storms the castle and makes it to the top of the wall. Humpty flees into the keep. Batman pursues while Humpty cries that it isn't his fault. He was dragged into Whale and Gordon's war against his will. Batman agrees that this is true but it doesn't justify what he has done. Batman follows Humpty's voice to the top of the tower and finds Humpty standing on the edge of the wall. Reciting his namesake's nursery rhyme, he throws himself over the edge. Batman lunges to grab his arm but it rips off. It isn't really Humpty, but another robotic shell. Humpty has escaped. Batman joins Lt. Gordon who gets a call from one of his men. All of the bomb suits have suddenly deactivated. Gordon wonders why Humpty would do such a thing and Batman offers a theory. Humphrey Dumpler is a broken man, but isn't pure evil. He lost this battle, and is walking away with honor, but his war has just begun. Characters Heroes *Batman *Jim Gordon *Katana *Alfred Villains *Humpty Dumpty *Tobias Whale *Silver Monkey (Flashback) *Ra's al Ghul (mentioned) Trivia Gallery Spooky.jpg|Meet Humpty Dumpty Lair.jpg|Entering the Villain's Lair Fighting.jpg|Batman fighting toys Mystery.jpg|Will She or Won't She Category:Episodes Category:Season 1